Thoughts of a Bear
by Jeff's Icy Dragon of Minecraft
Summary: Freddy has some things on his mind during the events of the last kidnapping and afterwards. One-shot. Companion fic to Springlocked Nightmare and Before the Nightmare. Warning: Will end up hitting the feels in the last couple of paragraphs!


**Hey y'all! Welcome to Thoughts of a Bear! This is a one-shot that was suggested by guest reviewer Camester. Shout-out to you buddy! He wanted me to write a story about Freddy's thoughts while he was attempting to rape Springtrap and when he was killed by Fredbear. So here it is! I'm going to write most of it in first person and in italics, since these are supposed to be Freddy's thoughts. The only time I will change this is when it goes to a different scene so we can see his thoughts for all of the scenes I have in mind. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story!**

 **Disclaimer: FNAF is owned by the awesome Scott Cawthon, not me.**

Freddy walked forward and knelt in front of the bound and blindfolded bunny, looking at him with lust in his ghostly eyes. Freddy grabbed the rabbit's arms and buried his face in the rabbit's neck, kissing and biting it. He ignored the bunny's pleas to not do it, the pleas to release him. However, deep in his mind, Freddy couldn't help but WANT to listen to him.

 _What am I doing!? I know I beat him, but he doesn't deserve this kind of treatment! I... I have to stop! I can't do this to him! If I do, he might lose his unborn children! I can't allow children to perish for my actions! But... my body... I-it won't listen to me! I can't make my body stop! It's been taken over by the dark magic of those... those NIGHTMARES! THEY are the ones who are making me do this! I have no control anymore!_

 _No... I HAVE to stop this! I have to make things right! I've done enough to Springtrap! It's time I finally started righting my wrongs! …... But how? How can I stop myself? Wait, that's it! If I can gain enough control over my body again, I can stop the Nightmares from hurting Spring! All I need is a way to distract them so I can a bit of control..._

As if on cue, pipes fell off of one of the shelves, hitting the floor with a loud * CLANK *. The Nightmares started looking around, allowing Freddy to gain some control and force his body to do the same. His body looked in the direction of the sound and growled, then got up and left. Freddy smiled, but was shoved back into the depths of his own mind when Nightmare Bonnie caught him. By then though, Fredbear had freed Spring and the two were off running. The Nightmares noticed and forced Freddy's body to chase them and attack them.

 _NO! This can't be happening! This newcomer has managed to get Spring out, but what about himself!? The Nightmares won't stop until they get Spring back and harm him again! I have to find a way to help this yellow bear get rid of them! Even if it means losing my body... Spring's life, and those of his children, are much more important than my own! I must help him defeat me! All I have to do is get some control... that's it... There! I'm not fighting as much!_

Freddy watched from his mind as Fredbear lifted his claws to deliver the finishing move. Freddy lowered his ears and closed his eyes, waiting for the kill. _Do it..._ He telepathically told the yellow bear. Fredbear's eyes widened for a mere second, then he brought his claws down, decapitating Freddy's body. Freddy watched as the Nightmares faded away to nothingness with his body, but strangely, his consciousness didn't. He followed Fredbear back to the pizzeria, where Springtrap had just finished giving birth to two healthy babies, a boy and a girl.

The other animatronics had gathered around Spring, congratulating him and Nightmare on their new arrivals. None of them noticed the faint, transparent figure of a certain blue-eyed brown bear in one of the corners, watching Springtrap with sad eyes as tears rolled down his face.

 _Springtrap... I hope you can forgive me for everything I've done to you... I know it might be hard to do, and I understand if you don't forgive me... the truth is... I'm sorry... For all of the hurt and pain I've done to you... I hope you live happily now... with your husband and two kids... They're beautiful... Take good care of them..._

With that, he turned and faded out of view, completely unaware of a certain infant yellow bear watching him as he did so. _…... Uncle Freddy?_

 **Not going to lie... I LITERALLY started crying as I wrote Freddy's last thoughts. IT WAS JUST SO SAD!**

 **Anyways, I hope y'all enjoyed this little one-shot! Until next time, Icy is out!**


End file.
